best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sushi" by Merk
"Sushi" is a song by Italian DJ duo Merk & Kremont. It was released on December 3, 2018, as their 26th single and their thirteenth Spinnin' Records song. Lyrics Ring! Double one, double one Yes, I'm the plug with the goods I'm the one They try to take but they can't put a bun on um They trynna make moves, Imma stun on um Ring! With the tools Imma run Run up the rhythm, run, run up the drum like mm Imma do what I want, I make the moves 'cause I got the jam Just call me For delivery They know me I got sushi Just call me For delivery From Monday to Sunday Whenever you need I got sushi (Whoo!) Just call me For delivery They know me I got sushi Just call me For delivery From Monday to Sunday Whenever you need I got sushi I got sushi Sushi what? Sushi! Pick the phone, hit me up and we go If you late then you miss on the row On the beat they never change that Call me and I can arrange that Never stop, I repeat and they know I'm the plug and I come with the most On the beat they never change that 'Cause everybody know I'll be on the go (Whoo!) Just call me For delivery They know me I got sushi Just call me For delivery From Monday to Sunday Whenever you need I got sushi Ring! Ring! Ring! Hey hey "Hi, Merk & Kremont Restaurant?" "Hi" "I would like to order some sushi. Can I have some Uramaki Rainbow?" "Mhm" "Edamame and Sashimi? I want spicy noodles too. Do you have bubble tea?" "Yes, we do." I got the bag And I'm here with the business I got the bag And I'm here with the business I got the bag, I got the bag I got the bag, I got the bag Bag, bag, bag Bag, bag, bag Bag, bag Sushi what? Sushi! Just call me For delivery They know me I got sushi Just call me For delivery From Monday to Sunday Whenever you need I got sushi Sushi what? Sushi! Why It Rocks # The use of autotune is good as the female singer's voice matches the flow of the song really well and is on the beat. # The song's production is well done. # The song's topic is about sushi and it is executed really well. # The music video is funny as it is about a black office guy who suddenly had a fetish and craving for sushi after seeing a group of girls feeding one another sushi in a sexy manner while driving home from work one day. The Only Bad Quality # The music video's content may not be safe for work as it features gratuitous softcore and hardcore sushi porn. Videos Category:2010s Category:Electronic Category:Spinnin' Records releases Category:Just Dance songs Category:Good Songs with Bad Music Videos Category:Songs with awesome music videos